Danny Phantom's Week off
by musicmiester
Summary: Danny just had it with all the ghosts frequently attacking Amity Park. So when he decides to take a week off, he uses an excuse of going to a camp. But who knew there was someone who expected this outcome and sends a certain person to pick him up.


Today was pretty ordinary if you call getting attacked by the usual ghosts ordinary. It happens. Every. Single. Day. And get this... There is literally no break from them. Nope nope nada. Can't a superhero get a week off! It's like i don't got a say in this which pretty much sucks. I mean it's no biggie really, but I really need to clear my head, maybe even live a little. I technically still alive, I guess.

So that's when my brilliant 14-year-old mind comes up with the perfect plan which is to: 1. Make the perfect excuse for my parents to explain why I am going to be gone for a week. 2. Convince Jazz, Tucker, and Sam to stay and watch over Amity Park. 3. Find Someone to protect the town (Parents are a no-no)

But whom shall it be? Definitely not the Fruitloop...hm... AHA! It's got to be the Red Huntress. Now to put my plan in action.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want us to let you go to a camp we never even heard of," Mom had said.

"yup." I said, hoping they'd believe me because I'm just too good at lying aren't I?

"Sure!" Dad Said deciding to join in with the conversation. " Come on Maddie, let the boy go to camp what's-its-name. When he comes back he can tell us what he learned over there!" Seemingly overly ecstatic about this grand idea.

"Well... I don't see why not-"

"YES! You guys don't know how much it means to me. Thank you."

"By the way, sweetie, when will you leave? Maybe we can pack your things for you."

"Today actually and that won't be a problem because I already did."

"WHAT!? Then why didn't you tell us sooner!?" _Wow... Perfect Unison_

"Um... because it was a last minute thing?" _Well it pretty much was a last minute thing so I'm not lying_

I heard her sigh as she put her hand to her forehead. "Well then, I suppose you're going to tell your friends and your sister that you'll be leaving then."

"That's the plan Mom, After that I'm getting some me time...In camp"

"Okay, but please promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise on my living self that I'll be safe. Happy now?" _There will be no ghost attack that's for sure so I'll probably be safe.__  
_

"Yes, now go tell to your friends and your sister."

* * *

" WHAT! WHEN! WHY!" _Is it me or is this unison thing just a coincidence._

"Well I was thinking that maybe I need a week off break from all this ghost stuff starting today."

"DUDE! Take me with you!" Tucker shouted which almost had me deaf in one ear.

" Sorry Tuck, there is only room for one half dead half alive person."

"You can't be serious! Dude, he's the bad guy!" Tucker said making what looks (Or at least trying to) like a pouting face.

"Um, Tucker... I was referring to myself." I said wondering why he would even think I'm bringing Vlad along.

"Oh." Was all a dejected Tucker could say.

"But Danny," Jazz slipped in, " Who would look after Amity Park with you being gone because it certainly cannot be our parents."

" Don't you think I know that? I found a substitute who can handle this ghost situation pretty well. Her name's Valerie by the way."

" But how can you talk to Valerie without her finding out your secret?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "She does not exactly listen to you."

"That is because she's busy attacking me to listen. Don't worry I have of a plan that will solve that problem with no trouble." I stated with a conceited look on my face.

"Oh, great" The groaned covering their heads.

"What?" I said "It's a great plan."

"A great plan for humiliation" Sam whispered to Tucker.

"Hey I heard that!"

* * *

"Here's the plan." I said as we were huddling just outside the mall. "Jazz, you're job is to find a ghost that is not the box ghost but still easy to defeat and come back here ASAP and stay in the crowd. I will give you a sign to release the ghost."

"On it." Jazz said breaking out of the huddle.

"Tucker, Sam," I said, "You guys just need to yell It's Danny Phantom as loud as you can when I give the sign to grab red huntress's, aka Valerie's attention towards another direction"

"Got it." They both said. "Is there anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yes, do not worry if she attacks me. I'm able to protect myself."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up but how would this make her protect the town from ghosts? The only ghost she attacks is you." Sam said.

"This is what the plan is for guys. When I'm gone, Valerie will prove that she can protect Amity from ghost attacks. The ghost Jazz will release is just to make sure off that. Hopefully the town would accept her as a hero instead Phantom." I said

"Now let's make this plan a success." I said getting prepared.

* * *

We entered the mall checking for any signs of Valerie. When we spotted her in the cafeteria I made my way up to her with Sam and Tucker by my side.

"Hey Val," I said. "I saw you here and decided to say hi."

"Oh, Hi Danny, Tucker, Sam, How are you guys?"

"We're awesome, Thanks for asking." Sam said, "Maybe we should ask you the same question."

"I'm okay I guess. I'm just confused on what I should do? Phantom is just a very complex ghost. Very hard to get rid of, you know."

"Yeah, we know. But maybe he's just determined to protect this town because it's his obsession. Maybe someone has to prove that this town is well protected from ghosts to get rid of him." I said hoping she'd get the idea.

"Yeah, maybe that will be successful." She said looking down

I looked to my friends and mouthed the words _NOW _but both Sam and Tucker were confused for a second, but then remembered what to do.

"IT"S DANNY PHANTOM!"They said pointing at the ceiling. Everyone's eyes looked up trying to spot him

"Um... got to go, It was nice talking to you guys." Valerie said and took off running towards the bathroom.

Seeing that this is my chance I whispered"Going ghost," turning intangible as I transformed. I then became visible when i reached the ceiling.

"OMG! IT REALLY IS HIM!" I heard Paulina squeal.

Then I heard the murmurs of "Why is he here?" and "There's no ghost to protect us from."

Inwardly I faced palmed my self. _How long is Valerie gonna take to change? _Just then the Red Huntress appeared a menacing glare with her weapons facing towards me. Then putting on a smug face to challenge her. She then put here weapons down but the glare still remained.

I made a shocked face and said "Not going to shoot? That's new. Usually you shoot on sight."

"Well that's when you were fighting with other ghosts. Your not now and I need to talk to you" She said dropping the glare replacing it with a serious look

"But I thought you don't like talking or Listening to me." I said

" I don't. At least to you anyway. But I need to tell you something. Something you should know."

"Oh?" I said pretending to be interested. "What should I know?"

"You should know that this town doesn't need you anymore. It's well protected by me."

" Then why is it that you seem to hunt only me and not the other ghosts?" I said daring her to respond.

"Because you are always in my way of protecting the town. Every single time I show up you're always there before I get the chance to protect." She said looking straight at me.

"Then why attack me? I'm trying to protect this town too without having it's citizens hurt. Your a citizen too so I can't hurt you on purpose." I said

I saw her looking down like she was ashamed. _Wait, is she really ashamed?_

"It was because... because..." She hesitated. "It was because I was angry at you for being in my way all the time and was venting my anger out on you." I heard her admit.

I realized she was saying the truth. It did seem like she had a blind rage whenever she attacked. Continuing with the plan I signaled to Jazz to release the ghost. It was the lunch lady That came out. When the Lunch lady ghost appeared, The Red Huntress looked at me expecting me to jump in. I shook my head.

"Prove to me by defeating the lunch lady that you can protect this town. If you defeat her, I will give you a week for yourself to protect this town."

"Wait a minute." She said, " Why are you giving me a week to fight ghosts by myself?"

"Because I'm leaving for a week. Something I need to do. When I come back and see this town still protected. Who knows. Maybe I'll disappear. Maybe I won't disappear but you and me, we could form a team." I said

"Hm... not a bad idea. Just watch I'll prove it to you." She said and then flew down to defeat the lunch lady who was throwing pies at the everyone.

Lazers were used to cut away the meat armor the Lunch Lady made to protect herself which left her wide open for the finishing catch. I saw Valerie taking this opportunity to use her very own ghost catcher which she had succeeded on using it. She looked up at me and I grinned a little and nodded my head in approval and disappeared from view.

* * *

I returned to being Danny Fenton and walked up to Jazz, Sam, and, Tucker.

"Wow." Tucker said.

"That" Sam said

"was" Jazz said.

"Unusual..." They all finished together.

"Huh!?" I said with a disbelieving look. "You guys were not awed at my performance?"

"On no we were" Sam responded. "That was just unexpected on how you acted. It didn't even sound like you at all!"

"Yeah, little bro, it seems like you matured over what? 10 minutes?" Jazz said patting my head.

"You guys obviously don't know how serious I want a vacation from being attacked by ghost then. I mean if-"

"Excuse me," a stranger said tapping my shoulder.

I turned around to see an older teenager who had a strong built with dark hair and a determined set of sea-green eyes.

"Are you Daniel Fenton?" The stranger asked.

"Yes, but call me Danny." I said wondering what he wanted from me.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I'm here to take you to camp."

"Wait a minute, what camp?" I said with confusion.

"The camp you told your parents about, Danny. Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

A/N...Okay I finished the revised version of chapter one.

BTW I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Danny Phantom

...

How is it?


End file.
